


Study Break

by Slytherinsheadbitch91



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsheadbitch91/pseuds/Slytherinsheadbitch91
Summary: JJ is stressed out revising for finals so Emily suggests they take a trip to her cabin for the weekend.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miridelaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miridelaney/gifts).



JJ was swamped in large piles of work and text books, it meant one thing: It was finals time. Summer was just around the corner but JJ wasn’t about to start enjoying it any time soon, she cursed herself for taking so many courses this semester as well as keeping her soccer scholarship up.  
She sighed as she pulled a fresh stack of notes towards her, Advanced Criminal Psychology was scrawled across the notebook that sat on the top of the stack. She was a senior at the University of Georgetown and she was almost at the end of her four year Criminology degree.  
“Jay you home?” Emily Prentiss, her roommate and best friend of four years called as she breezed in the door of the small condo they shared together.  
“Dining room!” JJ called back, yawning and pushing her notes away from her, she wasn’t sure what time it was but she figured it was late enough as Emily normally worked after she finished lectures for the day. Not that Emily (or JJ for that matter) needed to work, Emily’s mother was the Ambassador and earnt more than enough money to support the three of them but they both love working and so they continued to.  
“Hey Jenny.” Emily smiled as she walked into the dining room and saw JJ surrounded by the piles of notes and textbooks. “Still studying?” She asked as she put her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.  
“Yeah.” JJ sighed and leant back into Emily’s arms. “I’m starting to think I’m never gonna pass my finals.”  
Emily smiled softly as JJ turned in the chair she was sat in to face at her, “Of course you will, you just need a break and a change of scenery.” She said as she pulled JJ up. “Come on, pack your bags, it’s 5pm on a Friday night, both of us are off work this weekend so let's go up to the cabin, get away for a bit. No books, no electronics, no distractions, just me, you and the great outdoors.”  
“I dunno Em.” JJ replied, biting her lip as she stared at the piles of work on the table. “I still have a lot of work and revision to do and my final is next week.”  
Both of them stood there, a silent battle of wills raging between both of them but Emily stood firm and eventually JJ gave in.  
“Ok let’s go then.” JJ said after a few minutes. “I’m gonna need at least half an hour to pack though.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, Emily was already packed and had her bag and other essentials in the car. JJ on the other hand was still sat on her bed, surrounded by almost her entire wardrobe thrown to the four corners of her bedroom floor. She let out a groan and flung herself backwards so she was laying on her bed.  
“This is going to take so much longer than I thought.” She muttered to herself, rolling over and almost falling off of her bed, she caught herself just in time and sat up.  
“Jenny? How are you doing with the packing?” Emily’s voice found JJ’s ears before her beauty came into view. “Not very well I see.” She giggled and sat next to JJ on her bed. “Come on I’ll give you a hand.”  
Emily sprung into action, jumping up and moving like some kind of reverse tornado, instead of creating a mess she was tidying JJ’s mess up. Within ten minutes all of JJ’s clothes were sorted into neat piles and Emily was now looking through them all and either putting them away somewhere or packing them in JJ’s suitcase. JJ was simply sat on her bed staring at Emily in shock. She couldn’t believe that she had cleaned up the mess JJ had essentially been creating for months on end and had her suitcase all but packed and ready to go in such a short space of time.  
“There all done and ready to go!” Emily said finally, stepping back to admire her handiwork and smirking smugly at JJ.  
“Honestly Em, I have no idea _how_ you managed to clean up after me AND pack my bag in the same amount of time it took me to sit here and be totally overwhelmed by it all!” JJ exclaimed in a voice that was a mixture of shock and awe.  
Emily simply smiled and tapped her nose in that slightly annoying but adorable way she did when she wasn’t going to tell JJ something. JJ groaned and rolled her eyes, picking up her backpack easily, silently thanking her soccer coach for making them all do strength training. The girls headed out to Emily’s car and JJ added her bag to the trunk before going to settle herself in the front passenger seat whilst Emily got into the driver's seat.

“The GPS says we’ll make it to the cabin by 10pm.” Emily said, putting the car in gear and slowly backing out of the drive. “But we need to stop off at the store to get food for the weekend and you undoubtedly want snacks for the drive up.” She added, elbowing JJ in the ribs in a teasing manner.  
“Well duh, who wouldn’t want snacks for a long road trip like this?” JJ retorted. “Oh and by the way I’m in charge of the music, none of that classical or opera you love so much.” She added, sticking her tounge out at Emily and pulling out her iPhone.  
“Fine, but for every song you sit and skip after 10 seconds of it playing I’m going to make you drink a shot of tequila.” Emily quipped, JJ was notorious for getting bored of songs halfway through and skipping them.  
JJ gasped and glared at Emily. “You wouldn’t dare?” Her face had paled at the idea of having to drink any tequila let alone a shot for every time she skipped a song. “Last time we did tequila shots I almost died of alcohol poisoning.”  
Emily giggled and shook her head. “Of course I wouldn’t do that to you, but honestly it’s so annoying when you do that so please don’t?”  
“Deal.” JJ said and put her iTunes on shuffle, grinning as _We Will Rock You_ by Queen blasted out of the speakers. Both of them sang along at the top of their lungs, not well if they were being honest with themselves but they were having fun so they didn’t care much.  
Another half an hour of car karaoke singing along to everything from Elvis and Britney Spears to Show Tunes and Disney songs, with JJ keeping her promise not to skip songs part way through and they pulled into Walmart to get supplies for the weekend.  
Emily almost instantly lost JJ as she darted off to get snacks for the remainder of the drive.  
She sighed and grabbed a cart, pushing it around the store and picking things out, she was determined to get JJ to eat something at least mildly healthy this weekend. Emily was well aware that for the past few weeks JJ’s dietary intake had comprised mostly of coffee and burgers, with the odd carrot stick and fruit smoothie thrown in during soccer training but that was about it. Not that Emily could blame JJ, between going to classes, soccer, work, studying and sleep there wasn’t much time left for eating or anything else for that matter! This thought alone upset Emily just a little, they hadn’t spent nearly as much time together as Emily was accustomed to but she always knew JJ’s studies came first. With Emily being a little over 2 years JJ’s senior she remembered what it had been like doing her finals, luckily her doctorate didn’t have finals and she still had a few months to finish her final project before the hand in date so she wasn’t too stressed about it, for now.  
By the time Emily had finished in the produce section, gathering up a good amount of fruit and vegetables for them to eat JJ appeared at the end of the aisle, arms laden with all manner of junk food. She walked over and dumped it all in the cart and grinned at Emily.  
“Seriously?” The brunette asked, cocking her eyebrow and trying desperately to hide her amusement as she looked down at everything JJ had picked up. It looked like JJ had literally gone down the candy and chip aisles and just picked up whatever she could find, there were _Twinkies, Red Vines, Oreos, Pop Tarts,_ several bags of different flavoured chips as well as more bars of chocolate than Emily thought they’d be able to eat in a month, forget in the few hours it was going to take them to finish driving to the cabin.  
The pout that formed on JJ’s face caused Emily’s heart to melt and she shook her head exasperatedly. “I didn’t say we weren’t buying it all, I was just questioning your ability to eat it all.” She teased and JJ’s face perked up.  
“Easy I think I forgot to eat today, so now you’ve pulled me away from my books and studying I’ve found myself rather hungry.” JJ shrugged, ignoring the stern look Emily gave her. “I promise I’ll eat 3 full meals a day while we’re at the cabin.”  
Emily gave JJ the kind of look that JJ was convinced would leave any future children Emily had just who was in charge and the pair of them continued to shop, picking up meat, fish and other protein sources as well as some dessert type items, just to keep JJ happy. Another 10 minutes and they headed to the cash register to pay for it all before lugging it back to the car and setting off on the road again.  
By this time it was dark outside and once JJ had stuffed her face with more junk food than Emily had thought plausible she curled up a little in her seat and fell asleep, blonde hair falling over her face and her thumb finding its way into her mouth so she was sucking on it in a cute way. 

It was almost 11:30pm by the time they reached the cabin, Emily had long since turned JJ’s music off and wound the window down in a bid to try and keep herself awake, not wanting to have to make an extra stop to get coffee. JJ was still blissfully sleeping in the front seat so Emily decided to take the groceries in first and get them unpacked and put away before going back for their bags, she put them in the room they shared any time they stayed at the cabin and was about to start unpacking them when tiredness hit her like a freight train and she decided that it could wait until the morning. She made one final trip to the car, gentally opening JJ’s door and scooping her up, carrying her bridal style up the steps of the porch and into the cabin before navigating her way across the cabin to the bedroom and placing her on the bed. Emily flicked the lights off and crawled into bed next to JJ, not bothering to pull the covers over either of them she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Unlike most mornings where one or other of them were woken to the sound of an alarm blaring at them, this morning JJ found herself waking up to the sound of birds outside and the smell of fresh pancakes being cooked. She yawned and stretched, not bothering to check what time it was as Emily had banned mobiles and other such technology so had probably taken it from her when they’d gotten to the cabin, or simply left it in the car when she carried her in last night.  
“Morning sunshine.” Emily said as JJ emerged from the bedroom, long, blonde hair all over the place and yawning.  
“Morning beautiful.” JJ replied, walking over to her and winding her arms around Emily’s middle and kissing her neck softly. “Pancakes smell good and please tell me you’ve made coffee?”  
Emily chuckled and nodded towards the steaming mugs of coffee on the other side of the countertop next to a plate of pancakes. “Eat up.” She added. “We’re going hiking in the woods after this.”  
JJ’s eyes lit up and she headed for the mugs and grabbed the plate of pancakes. “Not one of your mammoth 20 mile hikes right?” She said, mouth full of blueberry pancake and coffee.  
“No, just 5 miles or so.” Emily replied. “And don’t talk with your mouth full.” She scolded and JJ looked sheepishly down at her plate and swallowed.  
JJ was just starting on her second pancake when Emily sat down next to her with her own plate and mug of coffee.  
“So where are we going on this hike?” JJ asked, looking over at Emily curiously.  
“Now that would be telling.” Emily replied and tapped JJ’s nose causing the blonde to recoil in a fit of giggles. “But I promise you, this will be one hike you’ll never forget.” She added in a slightly dreamy tone.  
JJ gave her a curious look but decided that any attempts to find out any more information would be pointless as they would most likely fall on deaf ears so she shrugged and went back to her breakfast. They sat in comfortable silence as they finished eating, JJ finished first and excused herself to the bathroom to go and shower whilst Emily cleared up and did the dishes before going to shower herself.

It was almost 10:30 by the time both of them were showered and dressed, JJ may or may not have been the culprit of that by changing her outfit five different times before settling on the first one she had put on. During which time Emily had sat on the bed and rolled her eyes, telling her that she looked good in whatever she picked and honestly there was very little difference between the outfits as it was, something JJ argue heatedly insisting that each outfit was in fact very different and each said something different about her and her mood. She had ended up wearing a pair of faded blue skinny jeans that hugged her ass and hips perfectly with a powder blue halter top and walking boots, blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Emily on the other hand had forgone her usual pants suit in favour of black jeans and red top with a leather jacket over the top and biker boots, her dark brown hair being much shorter than JJ’s blonde locks was down and left slightly wavy in its more natural state.  
They left the cabin hand in hand and started walking towards the forest area that the front porch of the cabin overlooked. It was nice and warm and neither of them felt in any hurry to get to whatever destination Emily had picked out, the sky was a beautiful light blue and there wasn’t a cloud in sight, there was a slight breeze in the air that was enough to keep them both cool as they continued to walk through the path that led into the forest.  
The closer they got to the final destination the more nervous Emily was getting, she had been preparing for this exact moment for months and she didn’t want anything to ruin it, thankfully JJ seemed to be totally oblivious to just how nervous Emily was and kept walking happily, talking about something or other, Emily wasn’t listening. She stopped and JJ paused as well and turned to look at her.  
“What’s up Em?” She asked, a mixture of confusion and concern on her face.  
“I have a surprise for you.” Emily replied stepping forward so she was stood in front of JJ. “But I need you to close your eyes and trust me ok?” JJ nodded and closed her eyes, Emily gently put her hands over JJ’s eyes and together they walked forwards into a clearing a few hundred feet beyond where they were. The sound of gently flowing water reached JJ’s ears and she tried to remove Emily’s hands from her eyes but Emily held firm.  
“Not yet Princess.” Emily whispered in her ear and walked her over to a boulder by the pool that the waterfall flowed into. “Just sit down slowly.” She said and guided her down so she was sat facing the waterfall and moved her hands away. “Ok you can look now.” She said and JJ opened her eyes.  
“Em this is beautiful.” JJ gasped, staring up at the waterfall and watching it fall into the pool meer feet from where she was sat.  
“Almost as beautiful as you.” Emily said softly causing JJ to turn and tears to well in her eyes. Emily was down on one knee next to her with a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring in a small box. “Jennifer Jareau will you do me the honor of being my wife?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as JJ nodded and flung herself into Emily’s arms.  
Emily smiled and kissed her passionately, taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto JJ’s finger, it fit perfectly and JJ didn’t bother questioning how Emily knew what her ring size was.  
“Em this is the best day of my life.” JJ said, tears still flowing down her cheeks as she pulled back to look Emily in the eyes. “I can’t believe that I’m going to become Jennifer Prentiss.”  
“Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss.” Emily correctly sofly, unable to hide the glee on her face as she looked up into the eyes of her new fiancee.  
“I can’t wait to tell all of our friends.” JJ exclaimed and stood up, pulling Emily up with her and hugging her.  
“We can as soon as we get back to the flat, we’ll call everyone and throw a big engagement party and then when we both graduate in a few months time we can start planning our big day.” Emily said, giddy with the idea that not only had she proposed but that JJ had said ‘yes’.  
“Who gets to have the Bridesmaids?” JJ asked, looking very serious all of a sudden.  
“Both of us?” Emily suggested, “But we can work the details out later, for now I just want to head back to the cabin and enjoy a relaxing afternoon with my fiancee.” The pair shared a final kiss and then headed back to the cabin to relax.  
JJ ended up napping on the couch for most of the afternoon, her head in Emily’s lap, one hand draped round the brunette’s waist. Emily loved how young and innocent JJ looked while she was sleeping, all of the worry and stress that plagued her waking hours melted from her face and the way she was laying, the light hit her hair just right and it almost glittered in the glowing afternoon sun. Not wanting to disturb her sleeping partner, Emily sat with her book reading for hours until she heard a telltale grumble erupt from JJ’s stomach. She giggled and gently shook JJ awake.  
“Hey Jen, I think your stomach is trying to tell me it’s time to cook dinner.” She said as sleepy deep blue eyes fluttered open and looked dazedly up at her. “Come on I need to get up.” She added and JJ slowly sat upright to allow Emily to stand up.

The rest of the weekend in the cabin was mostly spent in bed, just relaxing and sleeping, the fresh air seemingly knocking JJ out for hours at a time, something Emily found both cute and a little frustrating to the point where she made a mental note not to bring JJ here for the honeymoon. The drive back was equally as uneventful and both of them were glad to be back so they could start the next chapter of their lives together. Neither knew what the future would hold but they were prepared to face it together and nothing was ever going to break them up, that much they were both sure of.


End file.
